The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Clive Larkman, a citizen of the Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce Lavendula cultivars with large, high quality flowers. The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented, plant of Lavendula pedunculata.The pollen parent is an unnamed plant of an unidentified Lavendula species. The new variety was discovered 1996, by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Invercargill New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LARKMAN HAZEL’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in Invercargill New Zealand and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.